Angel with Guns (On Hiatus)
by GolDEin13
Summary: Severus Snape is left to die at the Shrieking Shack. However, an unexpected Angel came to save him. But, unknown to them while the war has ended, another war is coming. A war against the True Evil and Severus Snape is the saviour(?) Long summary inside... rated T for cautious...
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I did not own Harry Potter, it belongs to JKR; I am only playing in this world to ease my imagination.

Long Summary:

Severus Snape is left to die at the Shrieking Shack. However, an unexpected Angel came to save him from misery, giving him life and hope. But, unknown to them while the war has ended, another war is coming. A war against the True Evil and Severus Snape is the saviour(?) A prophesy was made along time ago, before the war, before the Boy-Who-Live, before the existence of the Wizarding kind, and it determine the fate of the World in the hand of a broken man and his fallen Angel. Will they save the world? or will they let it burn...

Chapter 1

I had been following him ever since the Halloween. I was sitting on top of a tree in a forest called 'Forbidden Forest' watching a tall man dress in all black guiding a group of students to the gamekeeper's house. He has shoulder length black hair and the palest skin color I have ever seen. His nose although it's hooked it's suited perfectly for his regal look. He may be not the best looking man but I know looks is not everything. He is the bravest, strong and loyal person that I have ever seen or should I say spied. Hahh what an irony! I am spying a spy.

It all started when I was only 7. I am a Celestia. Also known as Angels by the mundane or muggle. Actually I'm a quarter Celestia. Before I reach 7, my adopted father always told me and advise me about my kind. Celestia is a magical being that known for its pure magic. They have the most powerful magic that specialized in any branch of magic but they are most specialized in Time Magic. The number of Celestias are always decreasing and the wizarding world thought them to be extinct. That's what they thought and it will continue like that. There are several reasons why our number is decreasing. First, because they always hunted by wizards for their ability in Time Magic and if the Celestia a female, they would force her carry their child but it will never happen because both the mother and the child would die during the pregnancy as the father is not her soulmate. Second, Celestia always had their own soulmate. Their soulmate consists of all kinds of being. There would be goblins, giants, elves, vela, dwarves, mundane, wizards and so on. Although some of the decedents of those beings have Celestia bloods only a Celestia that could transform have soulmate. The soulmate of a Celestia are always bound to have bad luck in their life, powerful than any other from his/her kind and the most important is that they would never turn evil. Become lost, yes. Evil, no. Third, not all Celestia could find their soulmate. Since Celestia's soulmate bound to have bad luck, they are bound to die early. And these is the main reason why our number is still decreasing even after a long time.

Every Celestia would be given visions about their soulmates at the age of 7. It always in a form of dreams but sometime it's in a form of psychic vision. For me I always dreamt of him every single year at the same date, January 9th. I didn't understand the meaning of the date but now I know.

Since then, I have travel all around the world to find him. I had made a promise that I would find him and never leave him alone. I've searched for him for years. I abandoned the wizarding world at the age of 15 for my own safety and continue my study in the No-Maj world. Then, I worked as a secret agent for the No-Maj government. No one knows who I am and the wizarding world thought I was dead. Until one day I had a feeling the urge to go to the American wizarding world. I don't understand why I need to go there after so many years. It is true I had abandoned the Maj world but that doesn't mean I abandoned my magic and don't know anything about the world and the war happen by the Dark Lord Vol der mort. As a spy information is everything. So, I take a walked without any purpose through Salem. That is when I saw a wizarding British newspaper. I saw a face that I felt familiar but a stranger on the front page. After I had seen his face on the front of daily prophet I knew that it was him all along. My heart beating so fast that I afraid it was going to burst. I had feeling that I have never felt before. I read the headline

NEW HEADMASTER FOR HOGWARTS; SEVERUS SNAPE CONFIRMED

I don't know if I should be happy or devastated. But something in his eyes that told me there is more. It's told me there are sadness, regret, guilt and self-disgust and most of all there is determination. Something is not right in this war. Ohh what am I kidding? There is always something wrong with wars. I just need to find out what. And from my experience always trust a woman's instinct and my instinct told me to go to Hogwarts and investigated. So, that is how I have ended up on top of a tree in the edge of forbidden forest. Its April 30, 1998 the weather was supposed to be nice since it started to spring but the war had made it gloomy. I am currently stalking Severus Snape with my binocular (I rather like using technology thank you very much). Suddenly he stop walking and looked straight at me; startling me in the process. Thank goodness I'm in invisibility spell. As he realized there is nothing (I hope. Hey he's a master Occlumency and Legilimency how can you expect) he continues to walk towards the castle. I let out a sigh of relief.

I really wanted to help him. I know he wanted this war to stop. He wanted Voldermort to die for killing his best friend. I know all the truth about him. Only I know and my heart aches for him. I didn't care if I am not his love. I just really wanted to cast away his misery. But I couldn't. Not now. If I acted now, the wizarding world knows that I am still alive. Even if I helped, the wizarding worlds will definitely be going to throw him into Azkaban rather than hail him as a hero no matter what the reason. Unless the Potter boy vote for him which is mostly unlikely as that old coot control freak manipulate all things. There are other ways to stop this war. If only Dumbledore search Voldermort main soul spectrum in the first place. Hell, he even knew for a long time or suspicious that Voldermort had split his soul! Even I've known of these things after a thorough investigations and I only did it for 6 months! He had all the time between 13 years of that psychopath decease and act! Huhh.. I can't really blame him. He is old after all. And with those idiots in Ministry of Magic, I couldn't even blame him. In fact, I pitied him. He had done whatever it takes to end the war. But that doesn't mean I agreed with him. However, I can't let Severus become a sacrifice. No way am I going to let it happen! But I can't do anything for now. People will condemn Severus no matter what. That is the risk for being a double spy. People we held the loyalty will scorn us, people we betray will look at us with disdain. So, I don't have any choice rather than wait and see. That is what I have done for the past several months. I really hope the Potter brat didn't do anything stupid.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

I shouldn't have said it… or think of it. Of course Harry Potter a Gryffindor through and through although I really suspicious about him being a Slytherin, is now doing something remarkably stupid. I can't act now. Not now. I cursed silently as I was watching through the lens of hidden camera I have planted months ago in Hogwarts thanks to my old caregiver, Sal. He told me how to breech the wards which is almost like non-existent now.

"It would seem that despite your exhaustive defensive strategies you have a bit of security problem, headmaster. How dare you stand where he stood. Tell them how it was that night. Tell them how you looked him in the eye, a man who trusted you and killed him. Tell them!"

That idiot. Well, it's not really his fault. He didn't know the truth. I watched Severus through the hidden camera. His face is impassive although a while ago there was a hint of surprise. I watched the fighting scene (seriously… it's obviously he's holding back his power why can't these people realized these?) until Severus fly away. I sighed. Suddenly, my sensor was triggered. Someone or some army of people were nearing the edge of Hogwarts ward at North from my place. I bet that's where Severus went. And I bet that Voldermort is there too. Not for so long, I hear a whispering snake like voice saying to hand over that kid or there will be war. I sighed for how many times. I knew it.

I need to get ready myself to save Severus. According to my deduction, a person or creature (?) like Voldermort would not go into the fight personally. He would send his death eaters instead. Thus, meaning he will need a place where he can control his death eaters movement at the same time he could watch and observed the fight in Hogwarts. There is only one place that fit his criteria. I've been in this place for several months now. The Shrieking Shack. I just hope my deduction is right.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

I hope I am not too late. The war is escalating. The shield that the Hogwarts professors had put up had long been destroyed. I avoid strays of killing curses and other curses vainly. No one saw me as I still in my invisibility spell. This is hard. Almost. I almost was being hit by a killing curse. I can't afford to waste time here. I ran as fast as I could to the shrieking shack. There, I saw the Golden Trio went inside the Whomping Willow; the entrances to Shrieking Shack. Why… why oh why they must be here? I sighed again. Without wasting any time, I enter the willow and hope that luck will side me this time.

This is getting tougher and more complicated than I had planned. There, I saw those idiot kids hiding using the invisibility cloak. And there I saw Severus; talking to that snake face for him to find and bring that Potter kid. I need to do something but how? Think! Come on, think! I didn't concentrate on those two conversations. Before I could think of anything, I heard that snake face said something in parseltongue. Without any warning, the snake strikes Severus. I stood there shock. My whole body numb and I couldn't move. Stupid stupid stupid! I should concentrate on him. Then, it stops as Voldermort said to it and follow its master walking away from the room without any remorse. I couldn't let Severus die. Not now. Not after I spent for 30 years of my life to search for him. I couldn't afford to lose him. Not after all these time. I must act fast. Just as I about to move, the Potter kid move to Severus' side and lays his hand upon the wound on Severus' neck. I move as quietly and quickly as I could to Severus' other side and swished my wand to perform healing spells. First is a spell to stop the movement of the poison from going further inside his blood system. Second spell is a spell to stop his blood form flowing continuously although I had to modify it temporarily to flow during this time to prevent those kids from being suspicious of my presence here; until those kids left.

After I finished my second spell, I watched Severus whispered "Look…at…me…", and Potter's green eyes look into Severus eyes. I felt my heart is hurting so much because I know the meaning of those words. Finally, I cast my newly invented spell, the Living Death spell. Its function is like the Draught of Living Death but not as powerful as the potion. It temporarily freezes the body function into deep sleep. Its concept is the same like keeping safe an embryo in stasis.

The Potter kid still kneeling at Severus' side until suddenly a high, cold voice spoke; telling the Potter kid to face him in the Forbidden Forest in an hour or he will kill everyone. "Don't listen to him, Harry" said the Weasely kid. I watched them tentatively in silence while carefully casting healing spells on Severus body. They went back to the tunnel, to the battlefield leaving me alone with Severus in the darkness of Shrieking Shack.


	4. Chapter 4

AN: This is my first time publish a fanfiction. I'm sorry if some of my writings didn't make any sense (English is not really my native language) but I really love writing in English. I hope you enjoy this fanfic! :)

Disclaimer: I did not own Harry Potter, it belongs to JKR; I am only playing in this world to ease my imagination.

Chapter 4

As soon as those three were left, I release the invisibility spell and quickly take out a vial of antidote; a newly anti venom that Sal have created that could heal any poison except for basilisks venom. I laid Severus' head on my lap then; I uncorked the antidote and pour the content into his mouth. Then, I lifted the Living Death spell and waited for the antidote do its work. One minute later, I felt dread. The anti-venom should work within a minute but Severus' pulse is rapidly decreasing. I have to act fast.

"Don't you dare die on me Severus! I've finally found you. Don't you dare!" I yelled at him frustrated. Then, suddenly I've got an idea. The stupidest idea I have ever had... but it is the only way.

Soul Magic. I know Severus is going to mad at me after this; no he will be furious and I bet all my Galleons he would curse me to the end of the world before I could say anything. But I had to take risks. I don't him to die. I want him to live. I concentrated on my magic and focus with my feelings. This kind of magic can only work if I have feelings for him. And I do. I love him. I realized it for a while now that he is in my arm now. With all my heart and my love for him, I reached down and kiss him on lips. His lips felt warm and I felt this is what it should be; that my place is by his side. My magical core is reaching for his and then, we connected.

The Soul Magic has completed. With it, Severus is saved with my magic supporting his and with it, Severus and I couldn't be separated no matter what. I'm sure he's going to freak out. Well, who's not? Especially he is a very private person. Severus's pulse has stabilized however; he is not yet coming out of danger. He still needs a further medication and healing. I took out a blanket and wrapped him warmly.

After that, I conjured a tree bark with same height and size of Severus'. I transfigured it into Severus' 'dead' body with a very crucial detail of him. Then, I took out a pack of blood (don't ask) and smeared it all around the transfigured tree bark. After I have satisfied with the 'art', I knelt to Severus side and wrapped my arms around him securely. I took out an undetectable international Portkey that Sal had provided for me; a silver necklace with a snake carved on it.

"Ivy Guest Room, Leviathan Manor, Salem, Massachusetts, America. Password;.." I halt for a moment to look at Severus slumbering face and said "Soul Mates". Then, within a second we transport to the hidden location; leaving behind the darkness of the Shrieking Shack; Leaving behind the war without knowing that we will return to this place for another one, a war that will change the past and the future of this world.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Salem. A city located in the state of Massachusetts in the United State of America. The city was famous for the tragic event that happened in the 17th century where a series of No-Maj witch trials were carried out thus, resulting to the execution of innocent peoples (both No-Maj and magical). However, not many know or should I said no one alive knew that in this tragic city, there's a powerful Mage live in a Manor that hidden for almost 800 years due to extensive magical wards including Fidelius Charm. Thus, the Manor and its occupants save from the assault that happened during the Salem witch trials.

The Leviathan Manor, is located at the edge of Salem Neck neighborhood that lies at northeast of the city. The manor is a grand house that sits on a 30-acre estate, protected by illusion charm that instead of manor other people without being keyed would see dark forest. It is unsurprisingly that there is a rumor the forest is haunted by vengeance of witches and No-Maj that had been executed during Witch Trial which is actually a rumor to prevent any intrusion. Inside the manor a man in his late 50's, is currently sitting in the living room reading a potion journal distractively while looking worriedly at a calendar. He has a shoulder length black hair and dark emerald green eyes that almost black. He wears a simple long sleeve button up emerald green shirt and a black color slack.

'It almost a year since I last saw Cassie. I wonder if everything is alright?' he snorts. 'Of course not. That idiot Tom Riddle is destroying my legacy. My hard works. My dreams! Oh Rick, Wena, El… I'm sorry. I'm so sorry I couldn't protect our dreams. As long as this curse is still inflicting me, I couldn't go back home. I'm sorry' he thought, mourning for the loss of his brother and friends, for the lost in the war and for the loss of his dream.

'I hope you will find him alive Cassie. If I am right about the Prophecy then, he cannot die right now. Not when the wizarding world is crumbling and the Statue is at risk. The Prophecy from the Oracle will become true. This world will suffer if he died now. Oh Albus Dumbledore, what have you done?' he thought miserably.

Suddenly, a loud crack is heard in one of the room in the manor. 'Guessing from the crack, it came from one of the guest rooms. Cassie is back! She found him!' he jumped from his seat and rushed towards the guest room. The guest room has an easy access to the potion lab. Before Cassie went off to Britain, both of them had agreed to use the Ivy Guest Room in case of emergency.

'I hope he's alright,' he thought worriedly.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

We arrived in the manor in a matter of seconds. Thankfully, we landed on top of the bed in the guest room. I laid him carefully before I went to call for Wally, the house elf. Suddenly, someone burst into the room. I instinctively reached out my gun before I realized it was just Sal. He rushed towards me and hugs me with bone crushing.

"Cassie! Thank goodness, you're alright", he said, relief.

"Sal, I'm okay but Severus isn't," I said worriedly. Sal immediately went toward the sleeping man and cast a diagnostic spell. After sometime he stopped. He looked at me with his left eyebrow lifted.

"I… I can explain," I've stammered. Expressionless he nodded and continued his work. After he seem to found the problem, he dashed towards the potion lab and less than 3 minutes later, he walks inside the room with Wally and a floating tray full of vials of healing potion that I've unfamiliar with. Without wasting any time, Sal began his work. I sat at the left side of the bed, holding Severus's hand while Sal worked on the right side. During the whole six hours, I stay by Severus' side, holding his hand firmly and only let them go when Sal needs some assistance.

"Huhh… done at last," Sal sighed as he drops on a chair with un'Sal' like.

"Is he going to be alright, father?" I asked. Sal only lifted his eyebrow while looked at me. I never called him father. The only time I called him father is when I'm in distressed... or I'm really pissed.

"Don't worry, Cassiopeia. He'll live, thanks to you. But, are you alright, Cassie? You've done a Soul Magic just 6 hours ago. You should have rest"

"I'm fine. Don't worry. I just lay by his side," I transfigured my clothes into my blue night gown and lay down next to Severus. Sal just stared at me with his famous blank stare. I just glared at him. Then, he did something I've never expected. He smiled. Not his usual grin. But an understanding smile.

"I understand. Well, I'll just go to my own room then. Call me if anything happen regarding his condition, okay?" I just nod. "Well, that's it. One more thing, don't loss control with him, he really need a rest before he could do _anything_ ," he quickly dashed to his room before I could hex him.

'That stupid snake!' I cursed while blushing madly. "He's unbelievable". I looked at Severus. He looked so peaceful when he sleeps. I would think he's dead if it isn't because of his bandage covered chest movement. I lay on my right side, watching him. I traced his face with my fingers before I settle it to his left hand, holding it closely to my chest where my heart is beating. I stayed that way until I succumbed myself to a peaceful sleep; one that I've never had for years.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

'Am I dead?' Severus asked himself. 'But I didn't feel dead. In fact, I felt much alive. That's odd. I've never felt much alive before. Then, why I felt these?'

Severus opened his eyes slowly, feeling disoriented. He accesses his physical injuries and let a sighed escaping his lips. His right hand reached his neck where the snake bit. It was covered with bandages. Then, he looked around the room. The room is luxurious like one of the Malfoy's guest rooms but instead of the elegant exterior, the room is so comfy like home. Its design although it's not likeable for him but deep inside his occlude mind he always dreams that if he is married and had a family, he would have this kind of comfy home.

Thinking about it makes him ache. He closed his eyes, concentrating to occlude the outrageous imagination. He could not have it. The love of his life had die because of him. _But is Lily is truly the love of your life? She makes it clearly that she never loves you, she could not love you the way you love her._ Severus snapped his eyes open. Wait where did that come from? Why is it I doubt my love for Lily? No, I love Lily and that's it. Nothing would change that. _But is it true that you really truly love her sincerely? Or is it just your obsession? And jealousy towards one name James Potter?_ Suddenly in his mindscape, a man, no it was himself looking at him sorrowfully. The man is wearing a Greek style white robe with a mental on his shoulder. His left arm covered with a snake tattoo. It's not the Dark Mark but a snake spiraling the whole arm. He also wears a strange head circlet that he knew he would never wear it. Not in a life time! On his right hand, he's holding a staff with a snake spiraling around it. Severus had a feeling he had seen the staff before.

 _Admit it you know that Lily had fancied him for so long but you always see what you want to see. The sign is always there but you ignored it. '_ No, it's not true. I love her. Who are you saying things like these?' Severus snapped at the man. The man chuckled; not worrying that Severus is in the edge of cursing the man. _Well, I am you Severus, I am the true you. Sort of, it's more to your subconscious. The truth is I am you that you haven't achieved… yet. You are much more powerful than you think. Even more powerful than Dumbledore and Voldermort combined._ At this, Severus flinched. _Oh come on. If you know your own strength you wouldn't even flinched. Hell you could beat the crap out of that psychopath drama queen in a matter of minutes_. 'What did you mean?' he asked curiously and confuse. _You will know sooner than you think. Now, back to the topic. In a conclusion, you never love Lily, Severus. You obsess her. Accept it for the sake of yourself._

Severus felt angered like he never felt before. How dare him! _'_ Don't you ever say that! I love her! I love Lily with all my heart.' _Then, tell me Severus, why you didn't let her go?_ Severus stunned. _If you truly love her, you would let her go and wished that she will always happy even if it with James Potter._ At the mention of Potter's name Severus simmered. The other Severus sighed, seeing Severus didn't see some sense. _Severus,_ the man slowly talks to Severus like a small child need some sense, _love doesn't mean that you own her but you would do anything to make her happy. But what you did before, when she still alive is only gives her more sadness. If you truly love her you would banished the idea being a death eater for her sake, you would have abandoned the death eaters even before her family was target by Voldermort not when they were targeted. Now Severus, you selfishly become a death eater that would gleefully kill people like her, you know it but you didn't leave for her sake. However, James Potter would do anything for her. He changed, Severus for her sake. People could change for better, Severus especially for the one they love. Only you didn't want to see it. He even gave up his life for her._ But I gave my life for her too! I died for her! I threw away everything for her! The man sighed and muttered something like 'stupid Anchor being a dunderhead'. _No, Severus. Yes, you did sacrifice everything for her. But it's not out of love. It's more to ease your guilt and all about your rants about 'if you did this etcetera…'. Yes, you could blame everyone. You could blame the Marauders for giving you hell in Hogwarts, you could blame the headmaster for using you, you could blame your piers for laughing at your expenses, you could blame your parents for making your childhood misery, you could blame James Potter for taking away Lily from you. But Severus, in the end, you are the one that make your own choice. Open your eyes, your mind and your heart, Severus._ Severus was stunned at the man's speeches. He felt he was kicked in the gut _._ Severus kneeled in defeat, shocked in realization. He felt his eyes moisten but still he holds up.

 _Now, Severus this is not the end. You still alive._ But there's nothing to live. There's no one. I'm alone. _You never alone Severus. No one is alone especially you. She had always been by your side even if you never realised her existance._ Who are you talking about? Severus asked, confused. _Your own true love, your other half. In fact, she had been searching for you for the past 30 years._ Before Severus could ask, he felt the strange sensation of returning to the real world. _Well, it's time for you to wake up, Rus._


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Severus opened his eyes; it still moist. He brushed it angrily. Suddenly, he heard someone is trying to open the door to the room. Panic, he closed his eyes, feigning to sleep. The door cracked opening. The person is humming and then, a sighed escape. The person put something on the nightstand beside his bed. Then, he/she put his/her hand on Severus head. Suddenly, a concern beautiful melodious voice that he ever heard entered his ears.  
"It seems your fever broken down now. I'm glad Severus"  
At hearing his name being said so melodiously, Severus grabbed the woman's wrist and flips her over. A surprised gasped escaped her lips. He was on top of her now. He grabbed her other wrist and raised it both on of her head. The sky blue eyes widen in surprised. Her mouth gaped a little. Severus looked at her expecting fear and anger from her but she shocked him.  
"It seems that you've awake. Are you alright? How are you feeling, Severus?" she calmly talked to him liked he was not a threat. Instead, her voice fills with happiness as though that she was happy that he was awake, and dared he say, cared. No one has been cared for him for a long time and definitely no one has ever felt happy for him. Then, in this position Severus observed her face. He felt a heat rising inside of him. His savior has a silky long black hair that strangely makes him has the urged to run his finger along her hair, mesmerizing almond shape sky blue eyes that shining likes clusters of stars, a full rosy pink lips and a healthy pale rosy complexion. She's beautiful like an angel, he thought.  
He must be blushed madly as suddenly the woman asked worriedly. "Are you okay? You face looked flushed. It must be your fever." Severus just stayed silent, afraid his voice will give him more embarrassments. Damn it! I'm a grown man not hormonal teenagers. "Umm, Severus? Would you let me go? I have some more works to do. Beside, you need rest," said the woman. He realized they are in an awkward situation; with him on top of her. He abruptly let her go. Suddenly before he was going to say anything, Severus felt his world is swaying. He instantly holds his head, trying to get rid of the dizziness.  
A small hand leads him to lie down. Severus was surprised to see the woman that he pinned down earlier was standing next to his bed. How on earth she got up so quickly? He then, realized that the woman wears a black sleeveless high neck polo shirt and black jeans. She has a very attractive figure and her hands while small and gentle, it is callous. A sign that she is an independent person. She is very much his type, he thought. 'Wait, why am I thinking these? I shouldn't have thought about this' Severus thought fiercely. The woman then, hand him a potion which he recognized as headache potion. He was wary at first but he drank the potion nevertheless. Well if she was going to poison him she had done it earlier. Then, she gives him a glass of water. He drank it and hand it to her after he finished it.  
"Well, that's it. I leave you for a moment. You need a nap" she said. She smiled gladly at him and she looked tired if the bags under her eyes indicate it. Before she moved toward the door, Severus called for her.  
"Wait… who are you? Where am I? And why on bloody earth you save me? I never met you before," Severus asked frantically as he felt the urged to sleep. That potion must have been induced with sleep potion! he thought. Severus black eyes looked straight at the woman's sky blue eyes determine to get his answer while fighting the potion. Severus eyes widen slightly, surprised to see the woman's smile sadly at him. It seems that she knows him but it couldn't be. He never met her before and he most definitely remembered her if he ever met her. So, why?  
"To answer your first question, my name is Cassiopeia Barebone. But pleased called me Cassie or maybe Cass. I insist," she said sternly reminding him of a certain Metamorphagus. Severus only nod blankly. "and for your second question, we are in my adopted father's manor in Salem."  
"Salem? That's mean I'm in America?" Severus asked tiredly, ready to give in.  
"Yes. And for your last question, I'll tell you after you fully rested. Now, go to sleep, Severus," the woman…no… Cassie snapped her finger and all the light in the room had dimmed. For the first time in his life, he felt safe and at peace. Not even with Lily he ever felt these.  
"Good night, Severus. Sweet dreams." He closed his eyes and for a long time he didn't have nightmares, instead his dreams are about a certain sky blue eyes with angelic voice.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

November, 15th 1998, Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

It's been six months since the end of the war. A boy with a messy black hair and emerald green eyes, was walking into the school. Harry Potter, the Boy-Who-Lived now the-Man-Who-Survive (the Daily Prophet are so not original) was heading to the headmaster's office. On the way, he occasionally greets the students and volunteer workers that working in building Hogwarts. He had gone to the Wizengamot, the Ministry of Magic and to Hogwarts back and forth for weeks now to do one thing, to get Headmaster Severus Snape to have his own portrait in the Headmaster's office. He knew he should have done this the moment the war is over but the mourning of the loss in the war, capturing the rouge Death Eaters that had escaped, Wizengamot trials, the 'business' with Gringots and preparing for his Aurors training had hinder him from doing so. He felt so guilty and ashamed of himself. The man that had protected him and sacrifice so much, no one ever thank him. Even after his death no one mourn for him. Although there are some had respected him more after the truth comes to light, many didn't. Harry knew although no one ever dare to speak ill of Severus Snape in front of him, he knew many people still condemn him even after all his sacrifice.

Hogwarts will always honour its headmaster/headmistress the moment they died, by hanging a portrait of the headmaster on the Headmaster office. However, the night Severus Snape die, his portrait didn't hang on the wall. That is why Harry do everything he could to give the man his own portrait even if he must use his own fame to do so. And today is the day the portrait would be hung.

Harry arrive at the front of the headmaster or the headmistress office. "Spinx," he muttered the passwords to the headmistress' office. He entered the office and was greeted by the new headmistress, Professor Minerva McGonagall. There would be a ceremony to hang the portrait. The ceremony is attended by the professors, the staffs, his best friend, some of the Dumbledore Army, the Malfoys (actually only Narcissa and Draco Malfoy) and some of the members of the Order of Phoenix. But it surprised Harry that some of the students came too. "Harry, I'm glad you could make it," greet the Headmistress. "I wouldn't miss it, Professor. I'm sorry I'm late. I had some 'business' with Gringots," he frowned while saying it. "Please, Harry. Call me Minerva. I'm not your professor anymore since you wouldn't attend Hogwarts for 8th year."

"Sorry, Minerva. I hope everything is alright," Harry said. "Don't worry, everything is fine. We only have to wait for the portrait artist to bring his portrait." Harry just smiled at that. Then, he saw his best friends, sitting near the fireplace. He walked towards them. It seems they are bickering as usual.

"Hey," Harry greet them. "Hello, Harry," Hermione hug him and lead him to the couch. "Hey, Ron," the redhead only stare at him. Then, after a while, he sighed, "Hey". Both Ron and Harry had a row several days before. Ron actually didn't agree with Snape's portrait. He said if the castle didn't put the portrait itself then, why should they put it for him. It really just meant that Snape didn't deserve to be honored as the Headmaster of Hogwarts since he abandoned his post. After he said that, they had a big fight. Harry loves his friend. He really does. But sometimes, Ron can be a pain in the ass.

They didn't talk too much after the greetings. Hermione just rolled her eyes, annoyed. Of all his friends, she, Neville and several students that had receive help from Snape secretly during the war, support his decisions on putting up Snape's portrait. After Snape had die, several secrets came to light. It seems Snape had secretly helped and heal the students after the 'detention' with the Carrows. After he helped them, he obliviate them and send them to their dormitories or to the infirmary. He also confounds Neville into using the Room of Requirements for the high risk students to stay especially the muggleborns. He evens the one that order the house elves to watch over the students and the Carrows movements. Now, everyone had realised the reasons why he sent students for detention with Hagrid.

"I really in debt with him. If it wasn't because of him, we would die already," said Neville solemnly. "But its odd. Isn't the memory charm should be long lasting?" all the guests look at him curiously. Sensing he got everyone attention, he continued "I mean, even if the person who cast the spell die, the memory charm shouldn't lose its effectiveness. If not, isn't all the muggles that had been obliviate should be remember they had witness wizards use magic around them? We shouldn't remember all the things that Professor Snape had erased."

"I found out it's odd too, Mr Longbottom. There are several reasons for this to happen. But, I could guess it's most likely because of his magic sudden depletion," told Professor Flitwick regretfully. Harry couldn't help but asked, "What do you mean, Professor?"

All the professor looked at each other and bow their head in regret. It's Madame Pomfrey who break the silence, "There is one time, it's about a month before the war. Severus fell ill," she halts then continued, "We cast curses on him. I could guess his sudden magic depletion is caused by his body trying to fight from the curse. But without a proper treatment and the right potion, he would not recover. It is actually a miracle he could fight and escape that day."

All of them were shocked. "How could you? And he didn't get any treatment?" Harry speak angrily. "Oh come on. I bet you would be glad we did it. Even you didn't know he was a spy. How can we know?" the astronomy professor retorted.

"Aurora!" exclaimed Minerva.

"But Minerva, what Aurora said is the truth. How can we know. Didn't all of us really glad about it? Severus even came to me two weeks after we curse him. You know how he wouldn't come to the infirmary willingly unless he was in a critical condition. He really desperate but I throw him away. I thought I just imagine it but for a second he looks hurt by that. Now I know I didn't imagine it," Madame Pomfrey was now in tears. All the professor had ashamed look on their face. Narcissa and Draco Malfoy only sat impassively at the corner of the office. None of them said anything. Malfoy has a grim expression after knowing these. Harry noticed that he holds his knuckles tightly. Narcissa Malfoy's eyes, Harry realised were glistened with tears.

"Yeah, how can we know," said Harry solemnly. He knew it is the truth. He would be glad before but now he just felt guilty and regret. Regret because the man had sacrificed everything but he died knowing he had send his best friend's son, the child he had protected for years to his death, and he died not knowing that his effort had not gone wasted.

Suddenly, the fireplace roared. A man in his 60's entered the office. He has short white hair and blue eyes. He wears a simple grey robes "Headmistress McGonagall, it's good to see you again."

"Mr. Cartwright, I'm glad you arrive. I could guess his portrait is done," greet Minerva. "Ah, yes. It is done. Although it's really hard to paint him. It really seems he doesn't really want to be painted," the man said in confuse. They could only imagine the hardship the painter had gone through.

"Ah, let me introduce you. This is Oliver Cartwright. He is...,"

"The famous wizarding painter that had painted several famous wizards and witches. One of his painting is the portrait of the founder of Witch Weekly, Tobias Misslethorpe," all of them looked at Pavarti Patil.

"Yes, Miss Patil. I really appreciate if you didn't interrupt me," said Minerva. Pavarti had the decency to look embarrass for interrupting the Headmistress, "I'm sorry professor but I'm a big fan of him. I really love your paintings Mr Cartwright."

Oliver Cartwright laughed merrily, "I'm really glad there are people who like my paintings. Thank you, Miss Patil," he looked at his watch. "Look at the time. We should get it done now." Minerva led Carwright to the headmaster/mistress' table. Cartwright took out a small wrap package and put it on the table. He then, pull out his wand and cast the Engorgio spell on the package. He levitated the package and hang it on the wall while it is still covered. Then, he cast several spell and enchantments for the castle's magic to infuse with the magic in the portrait. After that, it is the time to uncover the portrait.

Headmistress McGonagall hold her hands on the cover and slowly let it slide to the ground. Everyone looked at the portrait of Severus Snape, but something is not right. Instead of his usual scowling face and insults, it was his blank feature that gracing his portrait. His usual Slytherin mask. And the weirdest thing is he didn't move a bit. Not even his eyes movement. Not even a blink. Knowing Snape he at least should be scowling or glaring. It's like his portrait is not magical at all but a 'normal' muggle portrait.

Carwright frowned at this, 'It is impossible he should have move even a bit,' he move closely to the portrait and inspect it. 'All my spell and enchantments are working properly. There is no way this portrait suddenly become a muggle portrait,' he thought.

"Mr Cartwright, is everything alright," asked Minerva. "It's nothing headmistress. Just curious. There's nothing wrong with the spells and enchantments."

"Maybe the castle didn't recognize him."

"Ron!" exclaimed Hermione. Most of them glared at him including Neville and the students that Snape had secretly help. Ron at least had a decency to look ashamed.

"Well, Hogwarts headmaster and headmistress portraits are unique and different. Unlike other portrait, the headmaster and headmistress portraits are infused with ancient soul magic; being cast by one of the founder Rowena Ravenclaw herself. Although their are only portraits, they have some of their soul in it."

"You mean like Hocrux," told Harry. "No no no... Lord forbid. Hocrux is made by an act of murder. These portraits are made from memories, their essence."

"Memories?" Professor Flitwick asked.

"Yes. I had been researched about these portraits. Their attitudes, habits, feelings, emotions, favourites these are the main essence for the soul magic to create a headmaster or headmistress portrait. In other word, they are real, like the original but it isn't the same."

"Why it isn't the same Mr. Cartwright?" as usual it was Hermione.

"Because their characteristics are the same until they die. They didn't change. They stay the same. But what I'm curious now is Headmaster Snape's portrait."

"Maybe the Weasly kid is right. Maybe the castle could not accept him since he left his post," said the past Gryffindor headmistress. "Shut your mouth woman! You didn't have the right to say that!" retorted the one of the past Slytherin headmaster. "I say whatever I like you slimy snake!"

"Please calm down, all of you," said Dumbledore.

"Well, this is all your fault Dumbledore! You are the one that force him to 'kill' you!" said the same headmaster angrily.

The office is in chaos. The guest spoke heatly with each other. All the portraits are shouting and screaming (except for Dumbledore who still silently guilt). All but one portrait. Phineas Nigellus Black sat silently and observing the situation in his portrait. No one even realised he is quiet than usual. He and the other portrait are watching them silently.

'They have no idea of what's going on here' he thought. Headmaster Black knew something, regarding Severus Snape. During Snape year as the headmaster, Phineas realised someone had been following him. The other headmaster and headmistress portraits didn't realise it but maybe except him and a certain portrait. There was a time when he heard someone singing a lullaby in the middle of night. A very beautiful voice that he thought come from heaven. But what makes it strange is whenever there is Severus, there is the melodious voice. After some spying, he realised it was a woman that following Severus. A beautiful one that is; with long silky black hair and shining sky blue eyes. What makes Phineas really in surprised is the castle didn't set alarm of the intruder. Only the founders and the headmasters could disable the wards alarm. And since at that time, Severus is the Headmaster it is impossible he disables the wards.

Then, there could be only one of the two reasons. The woman knows how to breech the wards which was almost impossible because it was a very ancient and powerful wards (unless Severus decided to take down the wards) or someone told her how breech it which is also impossible because only the founders and the headmaster know how to do it. In the midst of chaos, something had clicked in his head. He grinned widely. He looked at the portrait across him. The man in the portrait has red hair and brown hazel eyes. He wore golden and red robes. Both of them looked at each other knowingly and smirked.

No one knows during Headmaster Black service as the headmaster, he had been investigating a secret that was kept for a thousand year. The secret regarding one name Salazar Slytherin. Every founder has their own portraits. Helga Hufflepuff in the Hufflepuff common room, Rowena Ravenclaw in the Library and Ravenclaw common room, Salazar Slytherin near the entrance to the Slytherin common room and Godric Gryffindor at the Headmaster office. Their portraits are moving like any other magical portrait. Except for Salazar Slytherin. Indeed, it is a magical portrait but for some reasons the portrait didn't move since its creation. There are many speculations but no one alive knows the true reasons, although he has his own suspicions. In fact, no one in the room have realised the same significance of the two portraits. 'They really are oblivious of the situation,' thought Phineas amused.

One day, Headmaster Black asked all the previous headmaster and headmistress to leave their portrait. All of them except one. It was a portrait of the man with red hair and brown hazel eyes. The portrait of Godric Gryffindor. Once they're alone, Headmaster Black asked Godric Gryffindor about all the truth about Salazar Slytherin. But he didn't expect the truth was uglier and heart-breaking than he ever thought. He couldn't believe the betrayal and the lies that his family and all the other purebloods family had carried on and on for a thousand year. But what makes it more heart-breaking is he couldn't tell anyone for the sake of the future of the school.

Now, Headmaster Black in his portrait looking at the portrait of Godric Gryffindor and smiled sadly. Then, both of them looked at the unmoving portrait of the youngest headmaster of Hogwarts, Severus Snape.

Unheard to all the occupants in the office, while looking at Snape's portrait, Godric Gryffindor sadly whispered, 'Galahad.'


	10. Chapter 10

_Chapter 10_

 _Previously:_

 _"_ _Good night, Severus. Sweet dreams." He closed his eyes and for a long time he didn't have nightmares, instead his dreams are about a certain sky blue eyes with angelic voice._

 _August, 21 1998 Leviathan Manor, Salem,_ Massachusetts _, America._

As soon I closed the door, I exhaled a relief sigh. 'He's alright and alive,' I thought. Severus had been in coma for 3 months and he had fever two weeks ago. His fever only broke down a little three nights ago. I looked at my hands, where he had held it. It felt tingling, a very strong one. I had felt a strong connection with him. I could feel his emotions and feelings brushing against my magic. I felt my face is burning. No doubt he will be having a panic attack when he knew all of these connections.

I went to the study room to inform Sal that Severus had conscious. I opened the door and surprised to see Ragnarok the Goblins King there. The study room looked like it had been hit by tornado or something as there are many parchments, books, papers scattered all around the room. Sal and Ragnarok were sitting on the couch, facing each other. Both of them were looking at the things on the coffee table intensely. There was a large parchment on top of the table. There was also a vial of blood if the red color indicates it and a vial with pastel blue color unknown potion.

"Sal, what is going on here?" I asked forgot that I've entered rudely. "Cassie, could you knock next time?" Sal sighed annoyingly.

"Sorry," I apologised blankly. "King Ragnarok, it's been a while," I greeted. "It's been a while too, Miss Barebone."

"So, how's your job?" Sal asked innocently. I narrowed my eyes, "You know it's a top secret and I can't tell you," I said. "You know it doesn't matter since I'm technically a secret myself," Sal retorted. "Whatever. Sal, what are these? What are you two doing?" I asked.

"This large parchment is the Legacy parchment. This parchment was usually used to detect lost bloodline. This parchment is different than the other heritage parchments because it includes all the magical family's member including the one been disown and squibs, and maybe even muggles with smallest amount of magic in them. The blue color potion is the Anchor detector. John here is the one create this Anchor detector," at hearing his 'other' name being said Sal scrunched his face.

"Really? Ragnarok how many times I told you don't call me John. It's Sal or Levi," said Sal. "Well, there's nothing wrong with it, John Leviathan. Besides, you're the one choose that name," Ragnarok retorted.

"Yes and I really regret it."

"Would both of you cut it out?" both man and goblin stopped bickering but instead glaring at each other. "But is it alright for you to be here King Ragnarok? The war is just over and with the Gringotts disastrous break in," Sal didn't even try to cover his snigger while Ragnarok intensified his glares at Sal, "isn't it better for you to be there?"

"About that, don't worry. I have faith in my son in handling the situation," Ragnarok said proudly as a proud a goblin could be as he talked about his only son. "Besides there are more important matters now."

"So, how these things work?" I asked curious as I never seen the Legacy parchments. Even the Anchor detector and Sal is my adopted father. I wonder how many secrets he had considering he live way… way… way to long.

"Using blood of course," Ragnarok said as it was an obvious. "We're using Mr Snape's blood to know his true heritage and to confirm whether he is the Anchor or not. And if he is, Albus Dumbledore must be really glad that he is already death by now," he said angrily which kind of scary. Suddenly the Anchor detector potion glowed with a white light.

As soon as the light disappeared, the potion turned from pastel blue to indigo colour. I noticed Sal face become redder angrier than I thought. He was cursing in Parseltongue that made me cringe. He had make sure that I learned to understand it ever since I was a child. Now I regret to learn it. Maybe just a little bit. Ragnarok just sat quietly. He looked more tired than usual. Well it's not that surprising with all the war and the death of his people in Gringotts, thinking that the old coot had almost put the Statue of Secrecy in jeopardise had make him more tired and subdue.

"That idiot! How could he do this? He endangers the whole world!" Sal shout angrily. No soon enough, the Legacy parchment began to glow with light. As soon as the light is gone, the three of us went to the large parchment. We would never have thought what we saw in the parchment.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Far away in an unknown place three unidentified humanoid creatures emerged from the blazing fire of a manor. Corpses were lying motionless. Some of them were disfigured so badly that you couldn't recognize them. Some of the carcasses were not human body at all. Everything was destroyed and every single human being were murdered merciless. Men, women, elders and children no one escaped. No one excluded. Everyone was killed except one. He still standing, limping with his wand in his right hand. His body bloodied all over and he knew he didn't have much time left. He needed to inform the others. Rodriguez, the Protector of the Gate 451 – 456, was the last person standing in the fight. He was surrounded by corpses of unknown creatures that had attacked him and all his family in their manor. He knew he didn't have enough time to inform the other Protectors but the least he could do was to sacrifice himself to make the Gate 451 – 456 immerged with the First Gate guarded by John Leviathan. He knew he shouldn't put that burden to Leviathan but he didn't have any choice.

The Gates had been under the protection of the Protectors and the Gate Keeper for thousands of years. But ever since the Salem Witch Trials, many of the Protectors believed the bloodline of Ardelean that was given the duty as the Gate Keeper, had died. Only the Gate Keeper could close the Gate and separate the two worlds from colliding. The Protectors could only protect the human world from being invaded by _them_ and strengthen the barriers around the Gate _._ For more 300 years, the Protectors whom believed the Ardeleans were still alive, had searched them all over the world.

Now, he's the only one left in his family, the Rodriguez family. 'Why now?' he thought, 'For more than a thousand year _they_ had been quiet. Why now?'

But now, _they_ had attacked and killed all his family. He must merge all the six Gates under Leviathans protection. At least by doing so, every protector would be warned that the Gate had been breached once again. And he knew this time there would be no one to close it. There will be chaos in this world. Rodriguez felt his eyes stung because he knew when that time come, all of his friends and comrades would be suffer.

Then, he remembers something, an old prophecy passed down generation by generation in all the Protectors families for more than thousands of years. His eyes widened as he realised the timing is too coincidence. The second Wizarding War. The worst war in the history of the wizarding world. Few months ago, he had felt something was shifting in the magic that was holding the Statue.

'How far we had strayed?' he thought miserably. But he knew there's nothing he could do now. Except this… he took out an ancient dagger that he carried around all the time. It was inherited in his family for generations. Then, he drew a pentacle symbol with the addition **LXVI** in the middle of the symbol on his left palm.

The three humanoid creatures were approaching him, darkness and evil swirling around them. Before they could have reached him, he was surrounded with a white light. Little by little he became non-existent and at the same time, the Gates become more disappearing, leaving only void. He left the world with sadness and regrets. As soon as the creatures realised it, they released their dark auras and frustrated unhuman howls. The whole surrounding areas were shaking like there had been an earthquake. A sign they had send with the meaning **'We have Return!'**


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

"This can't be. Severus… he's… my heir," breathed Sal. I never saw him this defeated before. "After all this time… I thought that they didn't make it. I thought they'd killed them."

"Sal…," I tried to say something to ease his pain but I knew that it was impossible. "Cassie, they told me… those traitors told me that they killed them."

Everything went silent until Sal suddenly laughed bitterly, "Of course. I'm such an idiot! I should've know. You're really brilliant, Gwen." I couldn't resisted but asked, "What do you mean?" he looked at me with a sad smile adorned his face, "Snape in Goblin language meant Snake. My wife… she must have change her surname into something that is so obvious but hidden. As usual…"

"There's more…," told Ragnarok. We looked at the parchment again. It shocked me to the core. "I thought the Rômæńoff lines had die when the whole royal family had been massacre."

"It seems the prince survives it," told Ragnarok surprised. The House of Rômæńoff, many thoughts that they were just a muggle royalty but the truth is they were one of the Most Ancient and Royal Purebloods Wizarding families. Thousands of years ago, there were more than a hundred Royal Purebloods Wizarding families. Now, there were only seven the Most Ancient and Royal Purebloods Wizarding families. The Rômæńoff's are also the only wizarding family rules a muggle country.

Unlike the other purebloods family, the Rômæńoffs didn't believe the pureblood supremacy. While the other purebloods believed that wizards could only be called a pureblood if both paternal and maternal grandparents are magical, the Rômæńoff s believe that it sufficient if one of the paternal or maternal grandparents was magical. As long as both parents were magical. It didn't matter if one of the parent was muggleborn. For the Romanoffs, what is important is the Magical abilities not the blood purity. They believed the dead of several purebloods line and the existence of squibs are because of the intermarriage between the purebloods family not because of the muggles blood mixing with the wizards.

"He's inherit the Rômæńoffs through his paternal grandmother. This is unbelievable," Sal exclaimed.

"Leviathan," Ragnarok called Sal grimly. He never called Sal 'Leviathan' unless he was serious.

"What?" Sal asked warily. "We got a problem. Mr Snape is more than we thought. The situation is much worse than we thought."

"What do you mean?" Sal asked curiously with the goblins strange behaviour. Ragnarok pointed his long claw to the one name at the most top of the parchment. Unlike the others names painted in black ink, it is the only name that painted in silvery white. Sal widen his eyes when he saw the name.

"… Ardelean?" Sal whispered. "Severus is an Ardelean." Both man and goblin sat still.

"This can't be… but he…," he stopped. He became paler with whatever he thought, "Potion Master at a very young age. Master in Mind Magic, Occlumency and Legilimency. Had the Royal blood of Ardelean in his vein and…" at this, he halted and looked at me, "A Celestia as a soulmate."

"It's the same as the Lord Ardeal," exclaimed Ragnarok.

"Severus is the Gate Keeper," Said Sal grimly. "For thousands of years the Ardeleans are known for Potion and Healing Magic. Even my family could never compete them. Not only that they are expert in Sealing Magic. However, only the Chosen Gate Keeper could seal the Gate completely. And that Chosen Gate Keeper will be granted the title as Lord Ardeal."

"But Sal, how can you be so sure that Severus is the Gate Keeper?" I asked.

"Three," he said while showing his three fingers. "Three condition for an Ardelean to become a Gate Keeper. The First Gate Keeper and also the First Lord Ardeal, had made sure these three conditions to be followed. First, a potion prodigy. Although the Ardeleans were famous for their Potions, not many of them could do what Severus does. A Potion Master at a very young age. Second, Master in Occlumency and Legilimency. Since the Gate Keeper need a very strong mind in sealing the Gate, mastery in Mind Magic is very… very important especially if the creature from the other side of the Gate is very strong. The last one, the most important condition is he or she has a Celestia as a soulmate."

"The last one is so ridiculous. Why it so important?"

"You know Celestias are known for their Time Magic, right?" he said, annoyed. "Yes," I nodded. "It is very important for a Gate Keeper has a Celestia as a soulmate because, only the combine Magic between an Ardelean and a Celestia could…," he trailed. Then suddenly, he stood up and pacing, muttering by himself "The Second Wizarding War, Severus is the Anchor… But we haven't fail him… unless…" he suddenly stopped pacing and looking paler, "the Gate… he also the Gate Keeper. He has the burden of the whole world on his shoulder. Burden to keep the Statue of Secrecy intact without any knowledge of it. And burden as a Gate Keeper. Instead of supporting him, we make him miserable. He is a test whether we are worth it or not," he muttered. Then, he turned and looked at Ragnarok with defeat, "The Prophecy is a warning… it's a warning and a chance for us… the Magical kind… and we had failed him. We failed him, Ragnarok."

"No. Albus Dumbledore failed him. He's the only one knew who is the Anchor since he was the Chief Warlock during Mr Snape as a student and a Professor. We only knew he is the Anchor because of your potion and you had been searching and protecting all the Anchors for your whole life. I'm getting the picture of this war, John. Instead of giving Mr Snape a protection, he led him towards Voldermort so he could use him as a spy. He knew, it is impossible for Mr Snape to become evil because of the Ritual. Dark yes. But evil, no," said Ragnarok.

Both of man and goblin went silent. Then, with determination in his dark emerald eyes, "Cassie, Ragnarok. Contact all the Protectors. Tell them we had an emergency meeting, now. The location is the Hidden Island Luskaina. Check every single Protectors. We need to know if the Gates are safe," ordered Sal scarily calm; like a general ready for a war. I felt shiver go down my back at his cold calm voice. "Yes, sir," I stood up and went to the communication room.

"I need to check on Severus," he stood up.

"I almost forgot. Severus has gain conscious, Sal," I told him. He raised his eyebrow and instead of saying 'why you didn't tell us earlier?' he said, "How is he?"

"He… had a headache but I already gave him the headache potion," I said while looked at him in the eyes, daring him to say something. He just stared back and raised his eyebrow. He turned around and walked towards Severus' room, "I'll be with both of you in a moment. I still need to check him."

Both Ragnarok and I went to the communication room silently. Something tells me there's more by the looked of it. Most importantly, what did Sal meant by 'the Prophecy'? Is there something he and the other Protectors were hiding? 


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

As soon as Cassie and Ragnarok went to the communication room, John Leviathan also known as Sal went to the Ivy Guest room where their newest residence was residing. He opened the door slowly; afraid waking him up. There laid a man called Severus Snape on the queen size bed, sleeping peacefully, ignore to the turmoil that reside in Leviathan's heart. He went to Snape's side and started his diagnostic spells. After satisfied with what he saw, he released the spell. He stared at Snape intensely. He unconsciously clutched his wands tightly. Then, he started another diagnostic spell. Only this spell was different than the other diagnostic spells he used. This spell was more powerful as it using Parsel Magic. This spell was used to know a person's magical core and their conditions prior in their whole life.

After he cast the spell, the results were out instantly. A very long parchment was floating in front of him. What Leviathan saw in the parchment, he never thought anything like it could happen to Snape or in fact to any wizards. Snape's magical core was shutting itself from its own potential. Years of being abuse as a child had cause this. It didn't help he had been continuously exposed to Cruciatus curse for a very long time. His magic suppressed itself ever since he was very young. For a long time, he could only use 10 percent of his magical ability. In other word, he never used his full power. The saddest part was he didn't realised it. Not only that, his ability in Parseltongue had been locked due to these conditions. This really had shown that Snape is a very powerful wizard. Leviathan didn't know whether he should be glad or felt angry about Snape's Parseltongue been locked. Because if those idiots in Britain knew these, he couldn't even imagine what would happen to Snape.

If Snape was only a normal wizard, he could die instantly. Or worse he could become an Obscurial. Thinking about the possibility Snape became an Obscurial had made Leviathan shuddered. He remembered someone, a friend of him who was a Celestia. She brought an Obcurial, a wizard to this Manor about 60 years ago. She claimed the said wizard was her soulmate which is… true. It's impossible for an Obscurial to live after their 10th birthday but this wizard lives until he's 21 years old. This really showed that he's a very powerful wizard. The first sign of a Celestia's soulmate, powerful than the others from his kind. Then one day he lashed out, almost destroying this whole place. Luckily, the muggles and those blockheaded in the MACUSA didn't realised these. Thank god for the wards but still he got nightmares after that. A wizard became an Obscurial was not only because of his fear of magic itself but also because they tried to suppressed their magic. But Snape's own magic suppressed itself? Never in a thousand year of his life had he seen such a thing.

Thinking that the Anchor of the Statue of Secrecy and also The Gate Keeper became an Obscurial, it would be the end of the world. He couldn't imagine what kind of disasters would they face and what kind of creatures that would pass through the Gate if Snape become an Obcurial.

Leviathan frowned, 'With these kinds of conditions he faced, I wouldn't even surprise if he chose this world's destruction.'

Suddenly, without any warning, Leviathan felt a very intense pain at his left palm. He gasped and cradled his left palm. He looked at his palm and shocked at what he saw. A pentacle symbol with **LXVI** in the middle had carved on his palm. His paled complexion became paler, 'There's only one reason for this…'. At the same time, Snape body began to spasm and he screamed like he had been hit with Cruciatus curse. Not only that, there's a blood forming on his left palm.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Communication Room, Leviathan Manor.

For 45 minutes, Ragnarok and Cassie had been contacted almost all the Protectors, informing the emergency meeting would be held at the Hidden Island Luskaina. "Huh, two Protectors left for the wizards," Cassie sighed as she typed the name on the keyboard. Unlike any other wizards, Leviathan preferred using technology. Besides, it's not really unusual considering John Leviathan was known as the first wizard to introduce a new type of magic by combining magic with science and technology; Technomancy. A name was appeared on the screen, **FLAMEL.**

A very old French man in his late 90's appeared on the screen, "Cassiopeia Barebone, what a pleasure to meet you. But, why are you contacting us at this hour. I do hope it didn't have anything with your father."

"Lord Flamel, it is pleasure to meet you too. I'm sorry for contacting you and Lady Flamel in this hour but we have an emergency. A very dire situation I could say. And no. It's not about my father. It's about the Gate," as soon as Cassie said the Gate an elegant French lady appeared besides Lord Flamel.

"The Gate?" she asked in her French accent. "What about it, Cassiopeia? Ours are perfectly safe here. And how many times we've told you stop calling us Lord and Lady Flamel. Called me Perenelle."

"And called me Nicholas," said Nicholas Flamel. "Now, what is it about the…" Nicholas suddenly gasped. In instant, he grasped his left hand. Before Cassie could ask, suddenly she felt a very intense pain. It felt like her whole body had been hit with Cruciatus curses. She knew what this meant. From there, she heard a man was screaming.

"Severus," she gasped his name. "Severus…." She immediately ran towards the guest room where Snape had been sleeping. She didn't even realised that Ragnarok was also in pain and had been cradling his left hand.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Lord Kaleid, one of the Four Vampire Progenitors was having a meeting with the others Progenitors at the Mazoku Island in Japan. There are four Vampires Progenitors in this world. They ruled over the Vampires community for all around the world. They were sitting facing each other's on a large marble table. On his left was a European man in his late 50's. He's the oldest amongst them for who know how long. He had a very handsome aristocratic feature with his usual blank face, without any emotion. He had a long silky black hair and red blood eyes. He's known as The First Progenitor, Lord Dracula Vladmir also known as The Lost Warlord. He's the ruler of Europe. On Lord Kaleid's right was a young Mediterranean man in his early 30's. He had a short curly blond hair and cerulean blue eyes. He's the Second Progenitor, Lord Aryan Foregazer, known as the ruler of the west Asia.

In front of him was a Latin woman in her mid-30's. She had the wildest hair style; the right side of her head was shaved and the other side was kept until pass shoulder, and her hair colour was the same colour of her eyes; dark purple. The Third Progenitor, Lady Giada Kukulcan also known as the Chaos Bride was the ruler of the Central America and The Fourth Progenitor, Lord Kojou Ayasaki usually known as Lord Kaleid was the ruler of the East Asia. He's a Japanese man in his late 20's with dark blue hair and aquamarine blue eyes.

They were having a discussion about actions they need to take on the Vampires that have followed the dark Lord Voldermort and breeching their laws. Until suddenly Ragnarok the Goblin King contacted them using the thing called Hologram. As the leader of the Protectors, John Leviathan had provided them the hologram for communication. He said it was easier using it rather than floo. Although he maybe agreed with Leviathan, Kaleid would never understand the mind of a person called John Leviathan and he didn't think that the others too.

"Greetings, Lord Kaleid, Lady Kukulcan, Lord Foregazer and Lord Vladmir," greet Ragnarok. "King Ragnarok, we're having a meeting here and you're interrupting us. I hope it for a very good reason," said Lady Kukulcan, annoyed.

"It is for a very good reason, Lady Kukulcan. It's about the Gate," exclaimed Ragnarok. "What about it, King Ragnarok?" asked Lord Kaleid. Before Ragnarok could tell them, suddenly Kaleid felt pain on his left palm. He cradled his left palm as he saw blood flowing down his left sleeve. Not only him, all the other Progenitors and the Goblin King had the same reaction.

"My Lord!" "My Lady!" exclaimed their assistance panickily.

Kaleid looked at his left palm and he was shocked with what he saw. A pentacle with **LXVI** was drawn on his palm. "This can't be," said Lord Vladmir. They all looked at the First and surprised to see the looked of horror on the First usual blank face. "The Gate… after a thousand year had been breached again."

"Ragnarok, is Leviathan knew about this?" asked the First.

"I don't think so. The reason he asked me to contact you is we've found the Anchor… and also the Gate Keeper," he said.

"WHAT!" a face they all knew appeared. Nicholas Flamel has a horror struck on his face. "Where is John?"

"He's with the Anchor," told Ragnarok.

"There's something you didn't tell us, King Ragnarok," said Lord Foregazer.

Ragnarok stalled for a while. "There is. But this kind of conversation could not be spoken of like this. Lord Leviathan asked for a meeting with all the Protectors at the Hidden Island Luskaina. Preferable, now."

"Ragnarok," called Perenelle. "Yes, Perenelle?"

"Why Cassiopeia ran like that?" she asked. Ragnarok looked at the door where Cassie had disappeared, "I don't know," he denied although he got a roughly idea why, based on Leviathan's story.

Perenelle frowned, "You've said the Gate Keeper had been found."

"Yes. He had been found," told Ragnarok.

"He?" then something seemed to click in her mind, "Oh my Lord… The Gate Keeper is Cassiopeia's soulmate. Isn't he?" Everyone shocked at hearing this and looked at the Goblin King. Ragnarok only nodded confirming Perenelle's statement. They went silent, not knowing how to react. Many of the Protectors thought that the Ardeleans had died during Salem Witch Trials.

'Wait until they know the rest,' Ragnarok thought grimly. 'I couldn't even imagine the Flamels fury knowing that their own friend did something like this.' The silence was break by Lord Foregazer.

"Has anyone contacted with Rodriguez?" he said suddenly. All of them looked at him, then suddenly something must have entered their mind as they looked at their left palm again.

"King Ragnarok, have you contacted with Rodriguez?" asked Lady Kukulcan panickily.

"No, I haven't," he said. He immediately went to a microphone as said a name, **"RODRIGUEZ."** The name appeared one of the screen and Ragnarok clicked the 'call' button. They've waited for a few seconds in hope that the jolly Mexican man would appeared. But they've been disappointed. Instead the screen shown 'Cannot be contacted'. These brought fear in their heart because it is impossible it could not be contacted. Leviathan had made sure of that. Then, there could be only one reason.

"Rodriguez is dead," said Lord Kaleid. He looked at his palm, "If this symbol meant anything, it means he died while trying to merging all the six Gates under Leviathan." All of them had grim expression. Inside their mind there's only one thing.

 ** _"_** ** _They've returned."_**


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Former Rodriguez Manor.

 **"** **Damn it!"** an unhuman voice cursing. "We've lost him and the Gates have disappeared!"

"Relax, Zanza. The Gates aren't disappeared. They've just merging with the First Gate. Our plans are still go on," a more feminine voice was calming the creature named Zanza.

"Shut up, Naagin! This is all your fault! We've should just kidnap the Protector and use him to find the Gate Keeper. But, no. You just want to have some _fun_ ," growled Zanza angrily. He had a huge physical with wolf head.

The female humanoid swished her hair dramatically. She had a slim tall body with scales all over her body. Her eyes were slit yellow colour and she had long sharp claws, " _Forgive_ me for having some fun. It's been a while I've tasted humans."

"Would both of you shut up!" a commanding voice boomed. Both of the humanoid creatures instantly went silent. They're watching their leader warily, afraid ticking him off. General Belial known as the ruthless among all the other Generals, if he's pissed. His appearance resembling a large human skeleton shrouded in a dark full-body cloak that reveals only his head and hands. A pair of crimson eyes can be seen shining eerily from his fleshless skull eye-holes. Both of the other two were gulping. The last thing they wanted after they had finally made it to the Earth was killed by him. Suddenly their communication device triggering. A majestic figure appeared in front of them. Immediately they kneeled.

"My Lord!"

"My my it seems you've made it to the Human World," purred the figure. He was a tall humanoid with yellow slit eyes, long pointed ears and white-blonde hair that falls just beneath his chin. "and it seems you guys were having fun," he said as he looked at the surroundings.

"My Lord, forgive us. We failed to secure the Gates," said Belial.

"Well, it's not entirely your fault. He maybe a human but he still holds the power to the Gate. Besides, Naagin is right. At least the Gates had been merge with the First Gate," at this they tense. He heard them? "Now, we just need to improvise our plan. But first, you guys need a cover. Your appearance is too… standout."

"What about the Gate Keeper, My Lord? Shouldn't we search for him?" asked Zanza.

"Yes, you should but first find any information about this world. Thousands of years have passed and this world must have change. After that, we'll move. In the meantime, take your time and stay low. Wait for my command. The last thing I want is the Protectors and the Gate Keeper know you're here and not among those shitty corpses. The merging of the Gates would definitely have alarmed them. Understood?"

"Yes, Lord Asmodeus." The figure disappeared.

"Well, I hope you didn't destroyed all the human bodies, Naagin," said Belial. "We need their skin after all."


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

Cassie ran as fast as she could to the Ivy Guest room. Severus was still screaming in agony. She slammed the door as soon as she arrived. There she saw Sal was trying to stop Severus from hurting himself while grimacing in pain.

"Sal, let me handle him," she said to him.

"What?!"

"Let me calm him," She looked at Sal and begged, "Please."

Sal nodded and step aside. Cassie immediately went to Severus and held him. Her left hand held his right arm and her right hand held his face. Severus looked disoriented and there's time he gasped painfully as someone had hurt him physically. Then, her forehead touched Severus'. She chanted an ancient spell that would reduce the pain. She learned it from the forest elves. Her eyes turned into silvery white. The incantation went on until Severus calmed and his breathing began to even. She turned.

"Sal, what the heck is going on?"

"Rodriguez is death. The Demon tribe have returned to this world," he said solemnly. Cassie gaped at him. The Demon tribe… but how?

Ignoring Cassie's reaction, he continued, "Considering that Severus is the Gate Keeper, he felt the pain much worse than all of us the Protectors. That's why the act of merging the Gates can't be taken as granted because it needs sacrifices."

Sal held his left hand tightly to his chest. "I need to go now," he said. He swished his hand and his attire changed from his casual long clothes into his dark emerald green formal robe. He summoned his personal house elf, Zinky to bring his Head of House ring. Zinky's eyes were wide, surprised. Sal never wore his true family insignia. In fact, Cassie never saw him wore it even once. Even to the meetings among the Protectors.

'The time had finally come for the Snake Lord to come out,' Cassie thought.

"Cassie, you stay here and keep an eye on him," Sal looked at her solemnly. He saw her unconsciously chewing her bottom lip, a habit since she was a child when she was worried. He walked towards her and put his right hand on her head. He patted her head gently as he always did when she was a little girl, "Don't worry. Everything is going to be alright."

Then, Sal turned around and went to the communication room. There Ragnarok was speaking with the Four Progenitors and the Flamels. They were having a conversation heatedly.

'No doubt it's about Rodriguez,' Sal thought grimly.

Before he could interrupt them, a figure with silver blond hair and silver eyes, appeared on the screen. "Levi," he said while looking directly at him. When the others realized he was in the room, they immediately stopped the whole conversation. Kukulcan, Foregazer and Ayasaki just stared at him, dumbstruck. If this situation was not dire he already laughed his ass off. Dracula just raised his left eyebrow which in turned made Sal smirked amusedly. The Flamels well…

"Well, it's about time you _finally_ showed up," grumbled Nicholas.

"Sariel, I…" Sal tried to explain to the Celestia Lord.

"Rodriguez is dead," he interrupted him.

"Yes… I…"

"I theorized that The Anchor of the Statue of Secrecy and also the Gate Keeper had been injured badly. Thus, weakening Lock 66. The weakest Lock since no one had the ability to strengthen it," said the Celestia Lord.

"Wait, how did you know the Anchor and the Gate Keeper is the same person?" asked Sal confusedly.

"IT'S THE SAME PERSON?!" all of the audience shouted at the same time and it almost hurting his eardrums except for…

"I just theorised it the same person, considering the timing, Snake Lord," said the Celestia Lord calmly liked he was talking about weather!

"Damn it! Are you guys wanting me to go deaf?" they instantly went quietly. "and how many times I've told you don't call me that, Sariel?"

"Precisely, 1549 times," said Sariel.

"I shouldn't ask," said Sal, annoyed.

"B… but… how…you…," Kukulcan stammered. Sal couldn't help it. He just let a small laughed. Well, it's not every day you would see the dignified Chaos Bride stammered.

"I'll explain later during the meeting, Lady Kukulcan," Sal said with a small smile. Then, he turned spoke seriously, "It seems the Gates have been breech again and it was located in Rodriguez's territory. The problem is we didn't know whether the Demons have succeeded completely into our world or not nor if there are any survivor at the Rodriguez Manor." Not anyone of them could say anything. No one knew the truth about the tragedy 900 years ago, the tragedy that led the Muggles hunt for any sign of Magical until it led to the massive Witch Hunt. Only the Protectors knew but even so, no one knew what it was really liked, surviving The Dark Age. Except several of them and Sal was one of them. Suddenly another figure appeared on the screen. He had a messy dirty blond hair and light blue eyes.

"Sal!" said the figure.

"What a good timing you have, Sean Augurelt," said Sal, annoyed.

"There's no time. I am currently at the Central America, 300 miles from the Rodriguez territory," explain Augurelt.

All of them put their full attention to Augurelt. "What on bloody earth are you doing there?" Sal asked.

"Travelling of course. What else? Anyway, I've sense a very dark. I mean very _very_ dark and evil aura coming from there. And it gives me this creepiness."

"Stay where you are. I'll send a backup and don't you dare do anything stupid. The last thing I want is beheaded by your father because of your stupidity," ordered Sal.

"I won't, okay. I promise. I understand this one is different than any other situation," Augurelt said, feeling insulted.

"Good."

"Okay, Sean out."

"Lady Kukulcan, I want you to go there with Sean and investigate this incident. Contact me after you find something," he said.

"Understood," she stood up and went to the location with her two assistances.

"All of you, meet at Luskaina," the communication device went off.

Ragnarok and Sal went to a platform at the corner of the room. It was a teleporting device. Sal had been preferred the device ever since he found it because it was much more comfortable than apparition and floo. Besides, the Hidden Island Luskaina could only be accessed through teleport. Sal had already made sure of that.

"Activate the teleporting system, location Hidden Island Luskaina," said Sal. The only problem of this device was it took times to teleport. 'I really need to think of something in speeding up the process. And with these situation, I have no doubt that we need it,' he thought.

"Teleport in 30 seconds," informed the robotic female voice.

"Are you ready, King Ragnarok?" Sal asked without looking at him.

Ragnarok smirked, "I am ready, Lord Salazar Slytherin."


End file.
